7 Nights
by hourglass2
Summary: Emma agrees to go on 7 dates with Will to figure out her feelings for him! First Glee story...please review!
1. Deal?

Will had barely slept since the last day of school. It had been nearly a week. She hadn't called, texted, or emailed him since that day. His mind raced at night with thoughts of Emma...of their kiss, of his declaration of love, and of her confused face as he had placed his lips on hers. In the few hours of sleep he had gotten, he had dreams of her. He dreamt that she knocked on his door, told him she loved him, and jumped into his arms. Unfortunately, it was just that. A dream.

He laid in bed, eyes wide open. It was nearly midnight. The AC was broken, so he was sweaty, to say the least. It was pitch black and deadly silent other than the rain that began to drizzle down, and Will swore he heard a faint knock on the door. Figuring he wasn't going to sleep anyways, he got up out of bed and switched on the hall light. Will opened the front door, wanting to feel the cool air and rain.

"Emma? He found her sitting on the steps outside of his home.

"I'm sorry, Will. I shouldn't be here." She got up to leave, but ended up standing in the rain instead.

"Please, stay."

"I knocked. I wanted to see you. But when you didn't answer, I figured you were asleep, and I don't know, Will. I don't know why I'm here."

"You're soaking wet. Come here." He took her arm and led her inside the warm house, shutting the door behind them. "Wait here, okay? I'll get you a towel." She nodded and went to sit on the couch. She buried her face in her hands and didn't even hear Will come back into the room and wrap the towel around her. "Emma, why are you here?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I haven't called you since that day."

"It's okay. You needed some time and-"

"I've still been seeing Carl. In fact, I just got back from dinner with him."

"Oh..." Will didn't know quite how to respond.

"He's amazing. He's polite and gentle. He's handsome as could be with great hygiene-"

"Emma-"

"Please, Will, let me finish. He always holds open the door for me and pulls out my chair. He buys me gifts all the time. There's just one problem." Will's eyes perked up. "He's not you." She grabbed his hand. "He doesn't make my heart race when we're in the same room, and he doesn't make my knees weak like you do."

Will placed a hand on her knee. "Then why are you still with him?"

"You cheated on me, Will. I've been in love with you for 2 years. 2 years of watching you go home to your wife. You didn't even know I existed."

"That's not true, Em. I knew you had a crush on me, but I was married. What was I supposed to do?"

"I told you I was a virgin, and you ran off to hook up with Shelby and April!"

"Shelby was a mistake. But I didn't do anything with April. We didn't sleep together. I've only slept with one woman my entire life, Emma. I was faithful to Terri down to the last second of our marriage. And I _do _love you. I'm sorry that I hurt you, but you have to understand that those things will never happen again."

"I'm sorry, Will, but I'm not sure that I believe you." Emma got up and put some distance between herself and the man she loved.

"Fine, then let me prove it to you. Let's go on a date. No pressure, no expectations."

"I can't stop seeing Carl."

"You don't have to. Just tell him you have things to do for the next week. We'll go on a date every night for 7 nights. If you still don't trust me after that, I'll stop pursuing you. Deal?" He got up and extended his hand.

"Deal."


	2. Night One

**A/N: **I changed the rating to T, just in case. I doubt that I'll write smut this time, so it should remain at T. Thanks for the Reviews! It definitely motivates me!

Night 1

They had agreed to Will picking up Emma at 7 pm the next night. He refused to reveal where he'd be taking her, but she said that she would be willing to try _almost _anything (other than dairy farms or anywhere else that was too messy, of course). It had been a beautiful day, though neither of them got to enjoy it too much. Will spent the day thinking of where to take Emma for dinner, and Emma had spent the day deciding what to wear. By 5, Will had decided on the new Italian restaurant in town, and Emma had decided on the new red dress she had bought before school ended. Will left the house around 6:30, even though he knew it was only about a 10 minute drive to Emma's house.

When he got there, he debated sitting in the car for another 20 minutes, but figured that Emma would be ready early anyways. He strutted to the front door and rang the doorbell. "Coming!" Emma opened the door, and she was clearly not ready for the date. Her hair was only halfway finished and she had yet to even start her make-up. Will stood there, flowers in-hand, staring at her.

"Emma, you look amazing. These are for you." He handed her the assortment of flowers he picked out.

"No, I don't. You're early! I need to finish getting ready. Gimme a couple minutes?" She pointed towards the living room and ran off to the bathroom to finish.

Will went into the living room and began looking at all the pictures and books she had on her shelves. Everything from _War and Peace _to _Twilight _was on the bookshelves, and he couldn't help but smile at this. He would never have pictured her for someone who read _Twilight. _He, then, began gazing at the pictures she had framed. There was a picture of, who must be, her brother and her when they were younger. Then, there was a family picture of her parents and them. He was mesmerized by her.

"Okay, Will! I'm ready." Emma came running into the living room adjusting her earrings. "What are you smiling at?"

"Your family pictures."

"You're a little snoop, you know that?"

Will smiled. "It's one of my more endearing qualities, don't you think?" He paused. "You ready?"

"Yes, let's go."

Will placed his hand in the small of her back and ushered her out the door and to his car, where he held the door open for her. His touch sent tingles up her spine. No other man had _ever _had this effect on her.

"So, ehm where are we going?" Emma asked once they had gotten settled in the car.

"The Italian place up the street. I heard it was good, always wanted to try it."

"Okay. I, ehm, didn't really let you talk last night when I barged into your home. What've you been doing this summer?"

"Thinking about you." Will smiled and looked at her. She blushed but couldn't stop the smile from forming. "Nothing at all. Watched some movies, went down to the pool one day. It's been so hot."

The radio was playing faintly in the background, but Will turned it up a tad when he heard what song was playing.

_Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up_

_In the morning when the day is new_

He began singing along. He knew his singing could make Emma's heart melt.

_And after having spent the day together_

_Hold each other close the whole night through_

_Happy times together we've been spending_

_I wish that every kiss was never ending_

_Wouldn't it be nice_

Emma's eyes were glued to Will. "Okay, Em. We're here." She snapped out of it and followed Will into the restaurant. The hostess led them to a booth that was sort of secluded in the back, which Emma appreciated.

"Will, this is really nice. Thank you."

"Not necessary. What looks good?"

"I think I'm going to have the fish. What about you?"

"I'm a sucker for spaghetti."

They ordered their meals, and Emma noticed that Will was scooting closer and closer to her at their booth. When he realized he wasn't being subtle anymore, he took one final scoot until their thighs were touching.

"Will, ehm, what are you doing?"

He smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She playfully pushed his knee away. "Do you normally act like this on a first date?"

"But this isn't our first date. I mean, not really. Besides, I haven't been on a first date since I was 15." He moved his mouth within inches of her neck, until she could feel his breath. "And you're too beautiful to resist."

_Oh, you wanna play it like that do you? _Emma couldn't help but thinking that Will knew exactly the effect he was having on her. She ignored it until they got their meals. As they were eating their respective meals, she slipped off the black heel on her left foot. She slowly and carefully ran her foot up Will's leg, starting at his ankle and ending mid-thigh. All the while, she continued eating her food and didn't even look up from her plate.

"Emma!" Will wriggled just a bit. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on her lips.

"This is payback for earlier, isn't it?"

"_Maybe._"

"I like it." Will smiled at her. She slipped her foot back into the shoe, and they continued their meal.

After coffee, Will picked up the check, even though Emma insisted on splitting it. They left the restaurant, and Will kept his arm around her the entire walk to the car. He teased the small of her back by making small circles. He felt her shiver at one point, and he knew the effect he had on her.

Once they got back to Emma's house, Will walked her to the door. He assumed that she was going to invite him in, but she stopped him as they got to the front door. "Goodnight, Will."

"What? That's it?"

She leaned in, as if she was going to kiss him on the lips, but as he closed his eyes, her mouth darted towards his cheek, which she pecked. "_Payback." _With that, she went inside and shut the door behind her.


	3. Night Two

**A/N: Sorry, everyone! Haven't had a chance to update recently. Finished this one at the airport. It's a bit short. Next one will be (hopefully) be longer! Review, review, review!**

Night Two

Will had called earlier that day to tell Emma that he was picking her up early, around noon. He also told her that for their second date, she needed a bathing suit.

_A bathing suit? _Emma was mortified. She wasn't even quite sure that she owned one of those. The thought of filthy pool water, or worse, filthy beach sand wasn't quite as appealing to Emma as it was to others. On top of that, her fair skin made it difficult for her to be out in the sun for too long. This would be the most revealing piece of clothing that Will would ever have seen her in. Even that time they were supposed to have sex, she was wearing more clothes.

Emma searched for that tankini that she suspected was in the back of her closet. She had to try it on to make sure it still fit, but it did. And it looked great.

After throwing on a sundress, and fixing her hair (even though she knew it was going to get messed up), Will rang the bell. When Emma opened the door, she was in awe of Will's body. He was wearing swim trunks and a tight, black shirt that showed his defined muscles.

Will looked down at himself, wondering what Emma was staring at. "Are you...okay?"

Emma snapped out of it. "I'm, ehm, fine. Let's go."

After a fairly quiet car ride, they arrived at the lake. She was worried when they pulled up to a beach where there were probably 100 other people, but Will assured her that they weren't going there. He took her hand, and led her towards a beaten path.

"Is this...safe?" Emma said, staring at the dirt path that he was heading for.

"Come on, Cinderella." He scooped her up off her feet and began carrying her on the path. She couldn't believe that he had called her Cinderella. He remembered that day he removed the gum from her shoe, and he knew how much it meant to her. It was a short walk until they came upon a secluded beach that was tucked away on the corner of the lake. "You okay, Em? Can I put you down?"

"I'm, ehm, fine."

Will began putting down the towels, chairs, and umbrella on the sand. He noticed Emma looked a bit uneasy. He motioned towards the chairs, and they both sat down. "Look, I know the beach might not be your thing, but I wanted to try something new. And I'm getting you in that water if it's the last thing I do."

"Not a chance."

"Wanna bet?"

"You're on."

They sat quietly under the umbrella for a couple minutes until Will got up, searched through the beach bag and pulled out sunscreen. He slathered some on his arms and legs, then got behind Emma and started to put some on her.

His touch sent shivers up her spine. "Will, what are you doing?"

"I don't want you to get burnt." He started by making slow circles on her upper back. He moved her hair to one side and placed kisses in the nape of her neck before rubbing the sunscreen on. He moved around until he was sitting on the sand in front of her and began to rub sunscreen on her legs, starting with her feet and moving slowly up to her thighs.

She quickly threw her hands over his by the time they made it mid-thigh. "Will." He used her legs as support, as he picked himself up onto his knees and leaned in to kiss her. It started off sweet, but it quickly got heated. His tongue asked for permission, and her lips parted and let it inside. Emma's hands wrapped around his neck instinctively, pulling Will's head closer. Emma was so wrapped up in the kiss, that she barely noticed him scooping her up out of the chair.

Before she knew it, Will was knee-deep in the water. By the time Emma felt the water touch her feet, it was too late. He immersed them both until only their heads remained dry, keeping Emma in his arms.

"I told you I'd get you in the water."

Emma playfully hit his chest. "You _know _I don't like the water!"

"Emma, do you know how to swim?"

"I learned when I was, ehm, little. But I haven't been in the water since. Too messy."

Will put her down and cupped water using both of his hands. He carefully wet her hair, running his wet hands through her soft curls. "You're beautiful, you know that?" She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck once more. "So how am I doing on this date?" Will smiled.

Emma couldn't help but smile back. "Well, besides the fact that you threw me in the water...pretty good. I've had better though." Will gave her a stern look. "I'm kidding! You know I haven't been on _that _many dates in my life. You know, other than, ehm, Carl. And Ken. And a few other guys in college." Will rolled his eyes. Emma giggled. "Even if you took me to a dairy farm, you'd still be 100 times better than those guys, Will." He responded by kissing her, hard and needing. He grabbed the back of her thighs, urging her to let him carry her, as her arms were already entangled around his neck.

She allowed him to, as she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He began walking slowly towards the sand, keeping his lips on hers. They reached the towel, and he lowered the both of them onto it until he was top of her, their bodies dripping wet.

Emma broke the kiss. "I think..." She whispered. "We should go."

Will furrowed his brow. "Why?"

"It's getting late."

"And?"

"And I need to prepare for date number 3." She smiled.


End file.
